1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to postural supports and correction devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a posture correction device which incorporates an active exercise component into a postural support system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Forward head/rounded shoulders posture is a common postural imbalance that is caused by aging, trauma, occupational factors, osteoporosis, emotional stress, as well as other causes. This imbalance is characterized by extension or backward bending of the head, flexion or forward bending of the neck/upper back, and rounding of the shoulders.
Forward head posture (FHP) causes the head to shift anteriorly beyond its normal axis. This posture may alter the neuromuscular influences on the entire masticatory (chewing) system, thus influencing the resting position of the mandible (lower jaw bone). FHP has an immediate effect on mandibular closure.
In FHP, the supramandibular muscles (muscles above the lower jaw) may pull the mandible toward the maxilla (upperjaw bone) and cause a decrease in the resting freeway space. This can also cause the front teeth to be slated lingually (toward the back of the mouth). FHP causes the suprahyoid and posterior cervical musculature to shorten isometrically, while the infrahyoid muscles are stretched. This also decreases or eliminates freeway space. The effects of this abnormal position may lead to an excessive amount of tension in the muscles of mastication and the supporting structures. Clinically, patients with FHP are at a greater risk of developing swallowing impairment and lower extremity problems such as shin splints, ankle sprains, and patellofemoral pain.
FHP is also related to temporomandibular joint disorder (TMD or TMJ) which manifests itself as pain and hypertonicity in the muscles of mastication and in the muscles of the head-neck-jaw complex as demonstrated by increased electromyographic activity.
The combination of FHP and TMD can reduce vital lung capacity by as much as 30%. Endorphin production is reduced and the large intestine is affected. Headaches and facial pain also result.
TMD and FHP are treated by physical therapy including various exercises as well as the application of various topical stimulants such as heat, ultrasound, massage, etc.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,269 discloses an exercise device for improving head, neck, and spinal alignment. The device includes a bracket having a pair of spaced apart pulleys and a U-shaped base which is adapted to fit over a door, a rope having at least one hand grip attached to one end and a coupler attached to the other end, and a head harness having at least one coupler for mating with the coupler on the rope. The apparatus is used by coupling the bracket to a door, attaching the harness to the user's head and coupling the rope to the harness. From either a standing or sitting position, the user pulls on the hand grip(s) to effect a lifting of the harness. The location of the pulleys is adjustable to suit the user and the harness is provided with both front and rear couplers. The device provides for the passive stretching of the posterior cervical/suboccipital muscles, the active assisted exercise of the deep neck flexor muscles, the resistive exercise of the deep neck flexors including isotonic, isokinetic, and isometric exercises, as well as the resistive exercise of the mid/lower trapezius and rhomboid muscles.
Since developing the apparatus disclosed in the '269 patent, I have discovered that additional active exercises are useful in correcting FHP.